Say Please, Kanda
by Hanistar7
Summary: Sequel to 'What's this, Kanda', but can stand alone. It's their anniversary and Allen wants to give a very special present to Kanda! A tied up and blindfolded Kanda? A not so innocent Allen? Oh my, what will happen... PWP; graphic and mature scene-


**A/N: Hello to all you lovely people! I promised that I'd create a sequel if you gave me 200 reviews. And I got 202! *dances around the room* I'm so happy! Please do review and I hope you enjoy this little something I cooked up! Me and my very weird imagination =.="**

**WARNING: MATURE AND GRAPHIC SCENES. CLICK BACK IF UNABLE TO DEAL WITH CERTAIN IMAGES.**

**Beta read by the lovely Ammy also known as, The Nameless Soul. **

**Happy reading!**

**-**

Allen smiled to himself as he let himself out of Kanda's rooms. It was unwise to remain in his lover's rooms for the night considering the opposition they were facing right now. He smiled absently, fingering the love bites on his neck as he made his way to his rooms. Suppressing a childish giggle that crept up on him unexpectedly, Allen quickly fled to his rooms before he did something that embarrassed him. Or worse, act like a total girl!

He slammed the door of his room close before lying on the bed in relief. The two lovers had come a long way since Allen had first found the bottle of lube in Kanda's drawer. His thoughts became pensive as he thought of the year that had passed by since he'd gotten together with Kanda.

Both had been together since that incident and even though their relationship had faced countless resistance at first by the Order, they had both came out of that thunderstorm stronger and had deeper feelings for each other. Feelings of lust had turned to affection and sex had turned to making love. Though neither had professed their love for each other, both made up for it by actions towards each other. But there was still one fault with Kanda, he still hadn't learnt how to say please…

Only a handful had accepted his relationship with the older up till now. Komui, was of course, pleased with the fact that he was gay and Lenalee would be safe out of his hands though he'd repeatedly told the crazy scientist that he had _no _designs towards her. Lavi and Lelanee had just accepted it and moved on. Shocked at their easy acceptance, he'd demanded answers. Their answers had astonished him…

Lenalee had told him that Kanda and he were like an old fighting married couple and their fights just served as a tool for them to communicate with each other the only way they knew how. Lavi had just written it off as sexual tension between the two and it was a matter of time before they got together. He had then gone on to suggest rather lewd ideas to be used in the bedroom.

Of course, it was to no surprise that Lavi had spent 3 nights on the rooftop away from Mugen and Kanda. Allen's eyes glazed in pleasure as he sat down. The fury that Kanda had used that fuelled the fucking that 3 nights had been enough for Allen, who could not get out of the bed for the next several days. Things had been a stalemate ever since, especially to the threats Kanda had made that had faced those who dared to voice out their disagreements. To those who had noticed how Allen had stepped back and let his lover defend him, they had of course started spreading rumors on how Allen was arse-whipped and a cuckold; a disgrace to the males.

Allen had been happy to demonstrate just how he felt to the jokes regarding his sexuality. The rumors were put to a stop almost instantly, especially when Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee rose to the challenge and defended his honor. People who had started the rumors had asked for a transfer almost immediately.

But now, a special occasion was coming up! His anniversary with the temperamental samurai was coming up in 2 days! Allen smirked. He had a few evil plans up his sleeve for his oblivious lover and right now, he was only waiting for a delivery that he'd bought with Lavi helping him. Lavi had just winked and gone along with his plans, thankfully. And now, was the time to teach the samurai how to say _please_…

-

_(The day of the anniversary)_

Kanda sat at his usual table with Lavi and Lenalee, as he waited for his Moyashi to come with his meal. As usual, the boy had ordered so much food that he was still waiting for that insane cook to finish cooking his entire order! His eyes softened briefly as he looked at the laughing white-haired who was joking with the chef.

Moyashi had changed his life. Who knew you were missing something important in your life until you finally had it in your grasp? Their anniversary today had been simple. No declarations of love and no gifts. It was enough that they both knew how each other felt. Moyashi had been a little exuberant, but it was nothing a slow and sweet bout of lovemaking didn't cure. Kanda scowled inwardly when said boy was now in front of him joking with Lavi. How had he turned so mushy? It was a blasphemy!

What he did not notice however was that Allen had slipped a little something in his tea…

-

_(A few hours later)_

Kanda woke up, disoriented. Where was he? Why was it so dark? Was it nighttime already? How did he get to wherever he was? He tried to move his hands and feet when he realized he was tied to something. His mind panicked briefly before he stopped. Surely there was an explanation for this?

Taking a few deep breaths, the samurai began to calm down and systematically tried to determine where he was. Firstly, he tried blinking his eyes. It was a few moments before he finally realized that a scarf was covering his eyes! Okay… What about his arms and feet? He tugged them slowly, determining how much leverage he had and the capacity he had to move. Ah… Scarves too.

Suddenly, a breeze floated in. Whether from an open window or an open door, he did not know but what concerned him was why did he feel goose bumps all over his body?!?

He was naked.

He was naked on a bed.

He was naked on a bed with an unknown captor as he could now hear the silent footsteps as the person walked nearer and nearer. Kanda tensed as the person came to a stop beside him.

"I'm sorry I had to tie you up, but don't you look ravishing! All tied up, naked and laid out just for me…" the most familiar voice said.

Kanda tensed as he heard the voice. He knew that voice… Especially when that voice was wrung from a pale throat in the throes of pleasure. What the hell… Moyashi! "Mo-Moyashi? What's the meaning of this? Untie me now, damn it! What's wrong with you, you fucking idiot!" Kanda growled as he heard his lover chuckle. What was wrong with the kid? Was something wrong with him?

"Aww… don't look at me like that," Allen pouted before continuing. "You must think that I'm crazy or something for tying you up, right? I had good reason to… This is my special anniversary gift to you," his voice lowered, "By the end of today, I'll be having you say please and beg for me to let you come!" He smiled as he saw Kanda preparing to counter him.

"Fat hope, Moyashi. I've never said please in my entire life and I've never _begged _in my entire life! Anyway, how did you get me up here? Did you put something in my food?" Kanda smirked confidently before he asked the question niggling at the back of his mind.

"Wow, you're right Kanda! I did put something in your tea just now. It's something that I had Lavi help me with since I couldn't find what I wanted," Allen continued hurriedly as he watched Kanda's face darken at the thought of Lavi knowing he was in such a weak position. "He doesn't know anything, Kanda. Don't worry. It's only you and me now. Now, let's get you begging now, shall we?" Allen lowered his voice, letting it be a caress and melted over his lover like chocolate before Kanda's mind finally took control and he started sputtering.

Allen draped himself over his lover and began to kiss the sputtering away. He himself was naked, and it was now time to show Kanda just how much he'd grown up in that one year they'd been together. Kanda had always teased him saying that he was too innocent for them to explore their lovemaking.

Kanda groaned as he felt the sweet mouth that was tantalizing his taste buds. God, how he loved that mouth! Ranting forgotten, he opened his mouth and admitted the licking tongue that was nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. Both groaned as their tongues swirled together; the sweet taste of Allen filling Kanda's mouth. Kanda could never get tired of the sweet taste, though he usually disliked sweet things.

The two battled for dominance as tongues were sucked when Allen suddenly let go. A small whimper came from Kanda, unbidden as he was denied the taste of his lover. The samurai tried to follow the siren on his bed but Allen only wagged a playful finger at him. Small hands started roaming his body, oh so slowly as Kanda could only lie down and feel the fingers roving all over him.

All he could do was feel as Allen left feathered touches all over the body that he loved so much. Small butterfly kisses and nips were placed as Allen went down further and further. His collarbone was filled with little love bites all over as Allen proceeded to torment his lover by licking the samurai nipples before biting them playfully. A hard-earned groan was wrung, as the samurai thrashed back and forth from the torturous assault that he wanted to end but at the same time, wanted more of.

Kanda's senses were heightened by the silence of the room and the absolute attention his lover was giving him. The bed sheets caressed his back, leaving a trail of goose bumps. It felt as if Allen was stroking his front and his back at the same time making him lose the control that he was usually known for. His body felt so hot from the small touches that Allen was giving him as he fell deeper into the web of lust and love.

The touches went on for a long time as Allen caressed every inch of his lover's wonderful body. He worshipped this body, a temple of discipline and beauty. Kanda fell into a haze as he whimpered and moaned at the sensual touches. It felt as if Allen left burning trails where his touches had been. Finally, as Allen touched and squeezed his member, Kanda gave a cry with a thrust of his hips into the welcoming fist.

Allen smirked. As the oblivious samurai continued to thrust into his fist, Allen brought the red ribbon in his free hand and began to dexterously tie the swelling member and ended it with a knot. He let go with an evil laugh. He sat back to watch his lover.

Kanda let a whimper out as the inviting warmth left his throbbing manhood. What the fuck? He was in pain here from the foreplay already! "Moyashi…" Kanda growled. What the fuck was that _kid _planning? Oh how wrong Kanda was going to be about this _kid_…

Allen slowly untied the blindfold around his lover. Kanda's eyes blinked as he tried to adjust to the bright moonlight streaming in from the window. He was in his room, with Allen smiling a little too wickedly for his taste. He looked down, to find Allen's ribbon (the one he wore around his shirt) tied around his dick in a cute bowtie. Kanda snarled. Was Allen planning to leave him in this state?

Allen let Kanda snarl and growl for a little while as he tried to release himself from the scarves that tied him to the bed. He laid a finger on Kanda's lips and smiled fondly as his lover went a little cross-eyed at the finger and fell silent. Allen went down in one swoop and throated his dick right down to the root.

Kanda screamed. He went blind for a few moments as Allen sucked harshly. His tongue went into overdrive as it swirled around it, dipping into his slit and swiped the pre-come away. His teeth scraped across the throbbing vein on its underside when he hummed and bobbed his head. Kanda thrashed his head from side to side as his body was wrung tight. The only thing that was keeping him away from this little vixen were the scarves that tied his hands and feet apart. For that, at least Allen was glad.

Kanda's brain had turned to mush as moans; whimpers and cries of ecstasy came from his throat. Allen inwardly turned smug at the thought that _he _had made the control that had governed Kanda's life for so long run away for the hills. Kanda could feel the orgasm building up in him, but it was thwarted by the innocent red ribbon that was still tied around his very aroused member.

Allen let go off Kanda's member with a lick and a pop sound. Kanda let go an anguished moan as he was deprived of his orgasm yet again. He slowly opened his eyes, unaware of when he closed them and looked at his lover with a half-hearted glazed glare. His body was still shuddering from the aftershocks of the blowjob he'd just received. His mind was still in whirls of lust and arousal; he just couldn't find the anger to deal with his playful lover. He looked up as a heavy weight settled on his thighs, only for a strangled moan to come out. His eyes opened wide as he watched the scene in front of him with rapt attention.

Allen had his head thrown back, with one hand on Kanda for balance and the other preparing him. He'd given Kanda a full view of his fingers sliding into his hot and tight hole and was currently riding on the fingers embedded within him. His eyes were dilated and were a metallic silver as he looked up at Kanda with a come hither look.

All Kanda could do was stretch up and try to get near to the vixen that was on his thighs. Anguished cries were torn out as he tried to reach out to his lover but the scarves holding him were too secure!

Allen smirked as he ended the show with his own whimper as he slid his fingers out and crawled towards his lover in a predator sort of way. Looking sensual and as dangerous as a jungle cat, he put his lips to Kanda's but not quite touching him so as to make sure Kanda could reply and said, "Say please, Kanda."

Kanda had no semblance of control as he gritted out, "Please… Please, damn you Moyashi, _please _let me come!"

Allen smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, so unlike the person who had been teasing Kanda to no end just now. He sat up, and plunged himself down onto Kanda's member without any warning…

Kanda's eyes bugled as he shot up, still restrained by the scarves as his member was engulfed by the hot and tight hole. Kanda screamed his arousal as Allen started riding him in abandon. The two lovers were moaning and screaming, too strung from their foreplay as Allen moved faster and faster. Kanda thrust up repeatedly, letting his member batter on the younger's prostate, trying to give as much pleasure to the one above him as much as possible.

Allen's mind was only filled with a red sea of lust that kept him riding on and on. He wailed as Kanda thrust up, setting himself deeper than he'd ever been inside his body. Both were too caught up with their pleasure and their actions that their orgasms caught them totally unaware. A shining white light filled both of their visions as they were blinded for a moment. Kanda filled the welcoming orifice with copious amounts of cum that started dripping out as Allen's shot out to cover both his and Kanda's chests. The room was silent with only the ragged breaths of the two occupants echo in the room.

-

Kanda laid his head back against the pillow with an oomph sound, gasping for breath as he tried coming down from the heights of orgasm. Allen was no better for he had collapsed half on his lover's body and the other half slumped on the bed, almost falling to the floor. His hand shakily came up for a pre-prepared wet cloth on a nearby bedside table as he wiped both his and Kanda's chests clean before dropping it onto the floor.

"That was…" Kanda attempted to say before he gave up. He couldn't speak; he had no words for it.

Allen looked at him tiredly and chortled. "Wow… Finally, a way to make you speechless. I like it!" he teased Kanda as he watched his lover open and shut his mouth repeatedly like a goldfish. Allen gave a slight giggle as he kissed the pout and frown away on the samurai's lips and forehead when Kanda realized that his lover was making fun of him.

"Happy anniversary, Kanda!" Allen said happily as he snuggled further into the warm body beside him.. He gave a yawn, and burrowed his head into the neck beside him. About to doze off, Kanda moving restlessly beside him jerked him awake. "Oi… Baka Moyashi, aren't you going to untie before you fucking sleep?" he said hoarsely.

Allen gave an evil smirk, making the samurai fear for his life. "Oh no, Kanda. Why would I do that? I kind of like you in this position!" Kanda sputtered as he tried to connect this sexy kitten that was giving him shivers up and down his spine with the innocent irritating boy he'd always known. What had happened to that innocent boy? Kanda's thoughts suddenly came to a halt as he felt Allen's sweet breath near his ears, whispering into them.

"Besides, it's easier to control you this way, ne?"

-

**A/N: Oh no! Kanda corrupted our poor cute Moyashi! **

**Kanda: I did not! *scowls***

**Allen: Did too… *sticks out tongue***

**Hani: Both of you are incorrigible! Really, how did this happen?**

**Allen, Kanda: It's his fault *points to each other***

**Hani: Oh whatever. *gives up* Anyway, people. Please do review. Reviews are the sign you love this story and me.**

**Kanda: *rolls eyes* If you happen not to love her, still review. Ignore her. You'll get a Christmas Yullen PWP if you do review.**

**Allen: *wags finger* We know you all want that! So please review!**


End file.
